


A Stolen Hour

by floweringjudas (manipulant)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manipulant/pseuds/floweringjudas
Summary: He cannot believe this is happening.Again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2006 Percy Ficathon, originally posted to livejournal

He cannot believe this is happening.

_Again._

After all, he could (and did) attribute the first time to several outside influences: drunkenness on both their parts, several months of sexual frustration, and the fact that Harry Potter had emerged not three hours prior from the Forbidden Forest with the remains of the late Lord Voldemort splattered all over his robes.

It had been a perfectly (well, not perfectly) natural reaction to the circumstances. Physical by-product of natural exuberance. A forceful assertion of life in the face of destruction.

...A really mindblowing fuck just barely on the closed side of a rented room's door, which may or may not have involved his youngest brother driving into him like the Hogwarts Express.

...The fact that it's happening _again_ , that he has found himself, for the second time in a month and _in his life_  in the seedy part of Diagon Alley (for Merlin's sake, it's almost _Knockturn_ ), on a thin and possibly verminous mattress with two of Ron's fingers up his arse and a rock-hard erection digging into his brother's hip, is enough to give Percy Weasley pause.

It's not enough, however, to keep him from gasping, wide-eyed at the ceiling, when Ron crooks his fingers just so. Pause over, Percy slams back into the present, registering all at once the Quidditch-callused fingertips sparking shudders of pleasure inside him, the wet slip of Ron's open mouth against his shoulder, the hot panting that's audible there.

Of a sudden there's a high, breathless noise and Percy doesn't seem to realise it's him; Ron's answering groan hums into his skin and Percy writhes like a whore, trying to work down and press up and shut his eyes tight enough to forget that this is his brother, blood of his blood, flesh of his flesh, et cetera, and how shameful it is that that knowledge only fuels his lust, that the wrongness of it is what makes his cock twitch and dribble onto his stomach. "Oh _oh_ , Ron, hurry," he whimpers, heels digging into the bed as he cants his hips up, rocking more insistently against him. "I only paid for the room for an hour."

Ron grunts, huffing what's almost a laugh but there's not enough breath behind it, and twists the fingers inside him, making Percy arch and yelp and clutch at his brother's shirtfront. "...Still got forty minutes," he mutters a few seconds later, and Percy stills for a moment, the realization that Ron just moved like that to _check his wristwatch_ seems utterly hilarious, given the context. He begins to giggle helplessly, whimpering in between laughs when Ron, smirking, starts moving his hand again and slips a third finger up into him.

His body beginning to hum with pleasure, Percy's content to lie there for the next couple of minutes and be prepared, fucked steadily, slicked and prised open with his little brother's fingers to make way for his cock. Which is, Percy notes hazily, rubbing against his bare hipbone through thin cotton underpants, hot and spreading dampness at the tip. Taking in a deep breath, groaning softly as Ron's fingers push in again, Percy reaches down and rubs over the length of him, proud of Ron's muttered _f_ _uck_  near his ear, shivering at the satisfying weight and heat of the prick in his hand. "Mmm, yes please," he murmurs, stretching and bucking back on his hand, savouring the ravenous look Ron gives him. He squeezes his hand.

Ron shudders and growls, knocking Percy's hand out of the way and hoisting one leg onto his shoulder. He pushes his underwear down as he pulls his fingers carefully out and slicks his cock with the same hand, making sure Percy can see him, making sure Percy's watching his hand.

Toes curling in the sheets, Percy pushes himself up on his elbows and licks his lips and stares, glancing up at Ron and sucking in a breath as the younger boy moves forward. There's the shuddery-good sensation of skin on skin (Ron's jeans are pushed down near his knees; Percy's trousers are somewhere, neither of them are sure where), and Ron's hands are sure on his brother's thighs, pulling them up as he shifts into position.

Both of them hiss as his cock slips along the cleft of Percy's ass, slicking on and then over his entrance, nudging just behind his balls before Ron grabs and aims and pushes in, mouth falling open as he sinks inside, eyes halfway closing. He barely manages to see how Percy's head falls back onto the pillow, how his older brother has started shaking with want. "Fuck," he murmurs again, looking down, watching in awe as his cock disappears into his brother.

"... _sssshit_ ," Percy hisses, voice small and thick with lust and almost overwhelmed at the uncomfortable ecstasy of intrusion, and the idea of Perfect Percy swearing is suddenly so fucking hot to Ron that he can't help it; he snaps up and forward before either of them are ready. Percy's startled cry and the sting of fingernails digging into his arms have him quaking, nearly coming, and he thrusts his skinny hips forward, needing hot and tight and fast and _now_ , desperate for it.

Shuddering, leg curling around Ron's waist reflexively, Percy can't help whining deep in his throat as he's <i>used</i>, taken, fucked harder than he was prepared for. "Oh - dear, you're - oh _fuck_ Ronthereyes - oh, please," he gasps, eyes rolling back into his head as Ron grunts an assent and leans forward, screwing in deeper, touching off that spot that makes Percy quake and moan underneath him.

Under them, the bed is creaking in protest, the flaking-rust iron railing banging against the wall in time with Percy's breathy little cries. A spasm of heat knocks the wind out of Ron's lungs; he buckles onto his elbows, mouth suddenly against Percy's neck again as his hips hunch against him, rhythm unbroken. Licking the skin there, Ron can taste salt and faint remnants of soap and cologne, almost bitter in his mouth, and he wonders if it's anything like what Percy's come would taste like, and that's something they haven't done but ohgod he wants to suddenly, wants the heavy weight of Percy's - his brother's cock in his mouth, wants to tongue over the slit and lick come off his belly and ohoh _oh_ fuck he's close, _fuck_.

Percy's begging, now, a litany of _please_  and _fuck_  and Ron can't help but obey, needing Percy's climax almost as much as he needs his own. He wants so badly to reach a hand down and close over the prick between them, feel it slick and hot and smooth, but then he feels Percy's knuckles rubbing against his belly and realises Percy's beat him there, is already bucking into his own hand and fucking himself back onto his cock, and the look on Percy's face, desperate and sweaty and flushed, is enough to make his balls draw up, enough to send Ron gasping, ramping inexorably up towards oblivion. "Shit - shit, Percy, m'gonna - "

Percy interrupts him with a sharp cry, fingers clenching tight on his arm, almost as tight as his arse suddenly is around his prick, oh _fuck_. The startling wet splatter of come against his stomach has Ron keening, mind going blank as he coasts solely on sensation for a few precious seconds. ...And then he falls and shatters, knocking his hips unevenly in as his cock twitches and spurts inside, gasping for breath as he and Percy both writhe together, shuddering and clinging, still rocking together even as they both slowly come down.

"...Ohhhh, my," Percy rasps first, giving a last shiver under and around Ron, transferring the movement into him. Ron waits for a moment, til he realises that that's all Percy was going to say, and then he snorts softly and slumps down onto him, exhaling and resting his cheek on his chest, sort of enjoying the feeling of Percy's sticky, softening cock against his belly. "...mmph, you're too heavy," Percy protests lazily, giving a half-hearted clench around him that makes Ron suck in a breath and lift his hips to slide, wincing, out of him.

"Uncalled-for," he murmurs, not moving off of him. A small, semi-indignant huff of laughter and Ron cranes up, propping himself up on his elbows enough to give his brother a smirk. "Hey."

"Hello yourself," Percy replies, eyes still soft and unfocused, and he yawns just after.

"Did I wear you out?" Ron asks, smirk widening. "Sorry to be such a beast."

"Well, I don't recall complaining," Percy says, cheeks going a faint pink. He's just beginning to get a familiar sad, thoughtful look in his eyes, the one that means Ron has to swoop down and kiss him before he can do or say anything stupid. Initially startled (this kissing business is one Percy's still unsure of, which makes Ron even more likely to use it to his advantage), Percy sighs against his lips after a second, slips his tongue along Ron's, relaxes enough to let his brother's arms go protectively around him, before Ron judges it's safe to stop.

"...Good," he says, and doesn't know whether he means the kiss or the fucked-out, contented expression Percy has on his face. He glances down at his wristwatch again, and winces. "Ten minutes," he grumbles, and rests his head back down on Percy's collarbone, not wanting to move.

Eventually, however, he does, and they both help each other with cleaning charms and locating articles of clothing (again, easier for Ron than Percy, and again, Percy vows that next time, Ron is bloody well getting naked too).

(Ron's just glad to hear Percy say the phrase "next time.")

(Privately, Percy is too.)

Two minutes before their hour's up, and they're both at the door. Percy's hand is already on the doorknob when Ron tugs his shirtsleeve. He turns, gives his little brother a quizzical look. "See you at Christmas?" Ron asks, eyes a little nervous and on a point somewhere beyond Percy's chin. Percy looks surprised for a moment, then nervous as well, and then just thoughtful. "...Mum misses you," Ron adds, a few seconds too late to be believed. There's a pause, and then both of them break into similar bashful smiles, looking down at their feet.

Percy sighs, and nods. "We'll see," he murmurs, leaning in to kiss Ron's cheek lightly. "It'd be good to see her again," he says, lips still against Ron's skin, and then he opens the door of their room and walks down the corridor, Disapparating halfway to the lift, just because he can.

Behind him, Ron breaks into a hopeful grin, closes the door, and does the same.


End file.
